Lyn Burbank
Name: Lyn "Laeil" Burbank Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Comic books, mainly. Since her cousin is a big fan of them, there's never a shortage of them. She's taken up drawing recently as well, though she isn't that good at it yet. Appearance: The quickest thing one notices about Lyn is how short and skinny she is. Being told that she's 18 can come to a bit of a surprise, too, as she looks a couple years younger than she really is. She wears her dirty blonde hair unkempt and at shoulder length. Her eyes can best be described as "dead fish eyes," a dull grey that can be a little unsettling at times. From her clothing, it's obvious that she loves the color black. For the trip, she dressed in a black hoodie, a little on the baggy side. The occasional clothespin can be seen on the sleeves, as if she planned to pin something there but never got around to it. Below that is a pair of black jeans, not quite as baggy as the hoodie, belted on with a rather big-looking belt, and a pair of black sneakers. Biography: '''Lyn came from a rather poor family. Her father, unable to hold a job for very long, eventually robbed a bank along with a few more experienced accomplices. His wife, having fought with him frequently and on the verge of divorcing him, found about about the crime and he, afraid that she would call the police, shot and killed her and was soon after arrested. After the arrest, Lyn (who was only 12 at the time) was sent to be taken care of by her aunt and her husband, something they were not pleased with, since Lyn's mother and her had a very estranged relationship most of their lives. As a result, she was treated as nothing more than a liability; something that had to be tolerated and nothing more. In constrast, all the family's attention was lavished on her cousin Anthony, who was the sterotypical jerk jock and frequently picked on Lyn. Being a subject of constant contempt (she was bullied frequently in middle school) eventually taught her how to be inconspicuous and not draw too much attention to herself by the time she reached high school. Despite being very intelligent, she purposefully scored Bs and Cs on a regular basis at school, and always stayed by herself and out of sight whenever possible, spending most of her time at home in her room. In her sophomore year, she was found by one of the girls at school, who seemed to insist on trying to befriend her. Though she was reluctant at first to converse with her, she eventually reciprocated the friendship, the girl becoming the first friend she had in years. A year later, though, she realized she was a lesbian when her feelings of friendship towards her progressed further. Reluctant to tell her for fear of ruining their friendship, the news that she would soon transfer to another school forced her hand, and she finally admitted her feelings to her, only to be met with shock and disbelief. Word soon got out, and within a couple of days the last couple of years Lyn spent trying to stay inconspicuous were rendered null as suddenly everyone had reason to notice (and many to bully) her. Suspecting the friend of spreading the truth about her, her feelings turned to hatred and she became even more withdrawn. Her nickname, Laeil (that no one actually calls her but herself), comes from her love of comic books (which she frequently pilfers from her cousin, who never seems to notice that they're gone.) One fantasy comic book (which Anthony had thrown out, but Lyn manages to save) had a courageous heroine named Laeil who's upbringing was much like her own. Reading it just after she was outed, she found herself relating greatly to her, and adopted her name as her nickname to inspire her to try and stand up to everyone who was bullying her now (unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work, as she still finds herself trying to fade back into obscurity again.) '''Advantages: Laeil's mind is her greatest asset. Deceptively smart and clever, she can work a situation in her favor with relative ease when it calls for brains over brawn. Her small stature and a lifetime of trying to be invisible gives her good stealth abililities as well. Disadvantages: Laeil's small body also means, obviously, that she isn't suited for out-and-out melee fights. Her lack of charisma and loner personality also means that she would not work well in a team. Designated Number: Female Student no. 53 The above biography is as written by Super Llama. Any edits or alterations to this publication have been done via the original author. Designated Weapon: Gladius Conclusions: This is G53's chance to get revenge on anyone who ever wronged her. She should use that Gladius to cut those who bullied her down to size, and she might actually have the intelligence to do it! Provided she doesn't decide to go all gooey and find some love interest or something...*yawn*...I hate those...though they make for good drama... Game Evaluations Kills: 'Anthony Burbank, James Trejo, Rick Holeman '''Killed by: 'J. R. Rizzolo '''Collected Weapons: Gladius (issued weapon), Allies: '''Morgan Green, Margaret Tweedy, James Trejo, Eddie Sullivan '''Enemies: Anthony Burbank, Melina Frost, Harry Tsai, J.R. Rizzolo Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Lyn, in chronological order. *In July '08 Laeil won the BKA for killing Anthony Burbank. V3: *Laeil the Warrior *The Stench of Reality *To the Hounds of Hell *What a day, what a day, what a day *Hatred *Black Math *A Moment's Hesitation/The Pedestrian *Death and All His Friends *There's No Home For You Here *Falling Down *One Step Forward... *Death and All His Friends (again) *The Denial Twist *Running of the Fallen *The Hardest Button to Button *The Answer Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lyn Burbank. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students